The ertyu wall
why not make this up as a game it be just like Marvel vs Capcom Dc vs Capcom would also be good idea has any one ever herd of this new arcade game i saw it at the south flordia fair today is called Confidential Mission i hope it comes to ps2 or xbox looks cool no kirby wasnt in it gee thanks i hope to get my other account back too gee thanks i hope to get my other account back too stop calling me a idoit im not a idoit so stop caling me one im getting sick of it you people are the idoits get ready for the royal rumble well wwe fans this it the 30 man over the tope rope royal rumble is tonite who will and well the wwe wreslter who has number 30 win the the royal rumble or not only time well tell superluigig bros stop voting in my contest im not counting any of your votes in till you take back that comment the one you made up about about me as a idiot and also saying that Dante belongs in this contest which he dosent take back the comment say your sorry then ill count your votes maybe what ever i still have the Danteslayer account im not sure about the resident account since it has -2 as Karma and at level 6 i might have to wait 48 hours or so for it to be renewed face it people Kirby well lose it all yes i am the same person as Danteslayer and Resident 002 yup whatever next 2 contest i plan to are the 2005 spring contest and the ertyu marvel vs Dc contest so make those precdtions im ertyu nice to meet you now die kirby die i am a guy not a girl stop calling me that and so what if i said that its all true oh relly have fun Spits in kirbys face i hope you die you dum pink ball The name Brea Aya brea dont test me Kirby or ill liberate you Carlito is a loser anyway John Cena kicked that ass world life the chain gang is here and the champ is back push you away get the hell away from me i dont need any thang from you plus im the game you people are the players i dont play kirby games case their dum so i wont trade any game for it anyway shut up im not challening you to play any dum kirby games just finshed today after 37 hours plus kingdom hearts chain of memebers total now at 760 need 240 =1000 1 my mom gets me these games for me or i just rent them 2 their is no pron in Kingdom hearts Chain of memorys the finals of the staney cup Devils vs Ducks sorry but in thill that happens videogames are my life plus why bother trying to get a life when we all allready dead anyway what ever i hate you people anyway and yes when i was in school i was in to sports and so what if i play sports games and fighting games only once their nothing eles to do after you beat a final boss or win the championship in them anyway who need freinds not me dont care to have any case all my freinds stabed me in the back and screwed me no i dont need friends case i just dont care to have any and no thank you i hate kirby games their dum ill get my own cookies Stop telling what to do ill play Devil may cry 3 when ever it comes out in march of 2005 i dont need to wait that long anyway and what ever game 1000 is well have to wait and see well you just shut up about kirby i dont play any of his games anyway total now at 761 just beated NHL 2k4 by winning the stanley cup Devils over the Ducks 6-2 and if the NHL season was in play now the New jersey Devils would take the cup back from The dum Tampa bay Lighting anyway if star craft beat Halo then Kerrigan well destory Master Cheif mean i bet it would happen even though i vote for Master chief never played Starcraft anyway case its a pc game you people are so unfair i vote in all your contest but when it comes to my contest allyou people do is just flame me or not vote but some of you do and what ever happened to Blackscare Colonel Volgin do me a favor shut up i hate kirby and im kissing a dum pink ball no Flaming is when you just do nothing but dont votte in contest trolling is just some hairy monster See Also *The ertyu wall 2 Category:Random